


Corsage

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [76]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets flowers for Hux, with mixed results.





	

It’s a small gesture. It’s a small _gift._ Both literally and figuratively. He’s standing on the doorstep to their rooms, hands behind his back, pawing at the floor with one foot.

Kylo can’t decide if he should enter or not. If he should go through with this little… attempted romance, this seduction. 

It’s not like Hux isn’t aware of the depth of his feelings, but Kylo often has the crushing guilt that his demonstrations are lacking. He wants to be able to sweep him off his feet, to take him out dancing or dining. He wants those little trappings that he was brought up to think of as ‘real’, and he’s not sure if his wanting is because he always thought you needed them, or because he actually likes them.

Just before he bottles it completely, Kylo presses the buzzer. He has access, but the point is…

Hux opens the door and looks surprised. “Kylo, why didn’t you just–?”

He pushes out the small bundle of stems, the fragrant blossoms and muted leaves with the sharp, clean tang. He just picked ones that looked pretty in the shop, his face unmasked for the purchase, leaving him concerned someone would see.

Hux jumps in surprise, then looks up at him. “For… me?”

“I just - yes - I - like you and… Hux… are you crying?”  


“No… fuck…” Hux wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. “I think maybe I’m allergic to them.”  


 _SHIT._ Kylo throws them down the corridor in alarm, and runs past him to clean his hands in the ‘fresher.

He’s scrubbing the third time when he sees Hux smiling over at him. 

“You got me flowers,” Hux crows.  


“And you’re allergic to them.”  


“They were beautiful. For all thirty seconds I saw them.” Hux walks up behind him, laces his arms around his waist.  


“…I could… get ones you’re not allergic to, or… a potted plant, next time?”  


Hux answers with a hundred tiny kisses, making Kylo blush. He lies over Kylo’s back, warm and snuggly, and much more open with his reactions this early on.

A good plan in theory, then. 

“I like purple and blue ones,” Hux says. “I have no idea what they’re called, though.”  


“I’ll get you a really nice one that you can keep forever and won’t make you sick,” he promises.  


Hux nibbles on his earlobe. It’s Hux for _yes, please_.


End file.
